


Haze

by Rinascimento



Series: A Series of Drabbles and Short Stories [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinascimento/pseuds/Rinascimento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo seeks to cheer up Malik by taking him out to a bar to bond.  After Leonardo's third drink, he can't really remember too clearly what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble prompt for two characters kissing but really that's just an excuse because I love Malik/Leonardo so much oh man. And there's not much of it out there. Sorry for the length! Maybe next time I can dish out more. Anyway, enjoy this short fic.

Leonardo never could hold down his liquor. He did not particularly enjoy the taste of wine when he was home but the promise of good company was enough to oblige his friend. Besides he never could say no to Malik when he was down. Maybe a few drinks and some good laughs would be good for the both of them. Leonardo couldn't remember the last time they went out like this and he said so while they walked to the bar two blocks away from the apartment.

"We've just never had time, what with your schedule." Malik threw him a glance with a raise of his brow and a faint smile. His posture was guarded, his back straight and his one hand in his jacket pocket. The sleeve to his right arm hung loosely at his side and it seemed to Leonardo that he was conscious of this fact--he still was very sensitive to his handicap, especially when he was out of sorts.

Leonardo laughed lightly. "We've just never gone because you are lazy!" He teased and was glad when he heard Malik's soft chuckle of amusement. It meant he was somewhat relaxing.

At the bar, Leonardo ordered for himself and he quickly paid before Malik could reach into his back pocket. He pretended not to notice his friend's disapproving stare. They shrugged out of their jackets--Malik did so quite literally--and they sat together while Leonardo filled the silence between them. Soon, their drinks came and the tension visibly melted off Malik's face and even softened, brightened, as Leonardo regaled him with ridiculous tales of his everyday life. Much to Leonardo's relief, it was working. Malik was no longer seeming to be dragged down by his mood and he even had a few stories of his own. In celebration, Leonardo announced he would order another round and did so. Malik laughed.

By the second drink, Leonardo was feeling much more loose with the things he was telling his friend and so was Malik. "It was difficult," he stated in regards to Leonardo's questions about his moving to the states. When they were finishing their second drinks, and after Malik finished his story about his experience adapting to American culture, Leonardo asked, "Have you ever had a blow job?" He lolled his head to the side and he grinned. At Malik's sputter, Leonardo only laughed. "I could tell you all about it!"

"Jesus, Leo," Malik wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, laughing all the while. "What prompted that?"

He shrugged and took a generous sip of his drink while he signaled the bartender. "No reason. But now I have my answer!"

"Did you want to give me a blow job?" Malik asked with a wide grin.

It was Leonardo's turn to sputter. His face heated up and he was about to retort when the bartender approached. Flustered, Leonardo ordered a third round of drinks. Malik laughed.

Leonardo drank down his third cup rather quickly and the effects were already taking its toll. It wasn't that noticeable at first--in fact he felt good--but now he definitely was starting to feel a bit more lightheaded. He turned then to tell Malik this a bit quicker than he expected and it made the room spin.

There must have been something there, something in the way the other looked at him with a cocky smile asking him if he was all right that must have allured him. Leonardo had never seen a Syrian man in his life before him and the color of his skin was such a rich hue, his jaw was so pronounced and angular, and his nose--although large--was quite nice to look at. The blonde must have noticed all of these things when he was sober but at that moment, all he could think to drawl was, “I am having a good time with you, _amico mio_.”

He didn't think the other quite understood him—either that or perhaps he hadn't said what he meant at all. Malik laughed and said something but Leonardo's thought process seemed to slow and he couldn't quite make out what he was saying. And so, his mind muddled and cloudy, the only logical conclusion he could come to was to lean forward, close the distance between them, and press his lips against the other’s parted mouth.

His mouth was warm and inviting and Leonardo blindly reached out to grab his robes before the other could think to pull away. His own mind was slow to realize exactly what he was doing but before he could come to his senses, Malik’s lips were slanted against his own and the breath they shared tasted strongly of alcohol. Leonardo moaned at the feeling of the other’s hands in his curls and the Italian sought to return the attention.

It must have been moments but it felt like hours and once the kiss was broken, the blonde hiccuped, earning a laugh from the other man. It was then that Malik must have offered to walk him home and they had set out—Leonardo couldn't remember.

All that seemed to occupy his mind was their second kiss, shared in front of Leonardo’s apartment while his back was pressed against the door frame and his fingers bunched the fabric at Malik’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I ended the drabble. I was thinking of adding more but then I decided against it. There might be more to this story if I decide to expand on this later but for now--this is it! Thank you for reading c: 
> 
> \- K


End file.
